


Positions [ Smut Sukhoon/Hoonsuk AU]

by eymateume



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Politics, Eventual Smut, M/M, Politics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymateume/pseuds/eymateume
Summary: How does the Ministry of Justice handle a scandal that taints their reputation? The norm used to be under the table negotiations, but the newly assigned Special Rep had other plans. And Jihoon couldn't wait to put him back in his place.
Relationships: Asadam, Bang Yedam/Hamada Asahi, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Hoonsuk - Relationship, Minor - Asadam, Minor - Jaesahi, Sukhoon - Relationship, jaesahi - Relationship
Kudos: 89





	1. 06:15 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Smut part from twt AU.  
> Rest of the story shall be uploaded later on c:
> 
> @fromyouteume

It was on an early morning of a breezy Sunday.

**06:15 AM**

Usually, Jihoon would still be snoozing in his comfy king-sized bed. Cozily slumbering until the day's high noon. But today, his usual Sunday routine was disrupted.

He was flying in dreamland when the loud ringing of his phone on his nightstand shook him awake, memories from his dream quickly slipping away as his eyes fluttered open.

He groggily looked up, confused at why his device was ringing. He doesn't recall setting up his alarm before going to sleep, it's one thing he won't ever do for a Sunday.

It could only mean one thing.

He hesitantly reached for his phone, _dreading_ for his suspicions to be true, and flipped it over.

He immediately hissed as his eyes shut tightly, acting as if he was impaled by the words flashing on his screen.

The name blinking on his phone was crystal clear, even with his blurry lenses.

_Secretary Jeongwoo -_ **_MOJ_ **

He gives himself a moment to prepare himself. With the loud clearing of his throat until the hoarseness in his voice disappears and a faint slap on his cheeks to wake his slumbering spirit up, he swipes the button on his screen and answers the call.

"Yes, Vice Minister Park, speaking?"

_"Hello, Good morning Mr. Park. I'm sorry for having to wake you up this early in your day off."_

_You better be_. He shakes his head from his mental response and decides it's best to stay civil with their secretary, who's only doing what the higher-ups tells him to do.

"It's okay, I understand it comes with my duties as the Vice Minister."

He could hear him release a snort from the other line but Jihoon decides to ignore it. "Now, what's the emergency that you had to call _this_ early in the morning? Some important documents lost? An appeal from one of our cases? Coffee Machine in the water station broken? _Tell me_."

"Uhm, actually, none of those, sir." He could hear the obvious hesitation in Jeongwoo's words, as if he was afraid to tell him more.

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"You see..." Jeongwoo trails off, biting his lip after. Finding it difficult to explain what has been happening without it sounding like an absurd Television Drama.

"...The Head Minister has been involved in an _itsy bitsy_ scandal." But really, there were no other words to describe it other than that.

Jihoon nearly chokes on his own spit at, "I'm sorry, Secretary. But did I hear that right? Jaehyuk? Yoon Jaehyuk? _Our_ Head Minister, Yoon Jaehyuk has been involved in a scandal?" He asked, the volume of his voice increasing at every question he threw.

"Yes, But... it's not as bad as you may be thinking, _Sir_!" Jeongwoo slaps himself internally for almost forgetting to use honorifics, "It's just an _itsy bitsy_ scandal like I told you."

"Jeongwoo, no matter how many times you repeat itsy bitsy or whatever word you throw in to make the news less alarming, the fact that you had to call me this early in the morning means the scandal is big enough that we can't afford to push solving it later on our regular working hours." He shifts the phone to his other ear, trapping it on his shoulder, and moves his blanket away to get up from his bed.

"Now I'm asking you again, **_what_** did Yoon Jaehyuk do this time?" _Stealing? Bribery? Or, dear God, did he end up insulting the Prime Minister last night while piss drunk in their drinking session?_

Jeongwoo visibly flinches at his harsh tone, "As much as I want to tell you in detail, Sir. But Mr. Yoon has asked me to just call the Emergency Meeting and he'll be the one to explain the whole story later."

Jihoon groans, annoyed that he is still not getting the answer that he wants to hear. "Listen, I'm not going to that meeting unless I know what I'm dipping myself into."

"..." Jeongwoo stays silent, aggravating Jihoon further.

"Hello?"

"...you can turn on your TV, sir. If you really want to know what happened." Without waiting for a response, Jeongwoo hangs up the call, letting out a heavy breath- that's one out of the big _FIVE_. Three more to go.

"Oi, Jeongwoo? Hello? Dammit." He rips his phone away from his ear and hurriedly runs down to the lounge area to turn on his huge flatscreen TV.

He grabs the remote from the table and turns it on, hands quickly shifting through the channels until he arrives at a News station, surely enough, a breaking news was currently being televised and Jaehyuk's name was in bold letters.

He turns his back from the TV and goes to his kitchen counter, grabbing a small shot glass from his tall cupboard, before going to the refrigerator to grab the strongest drink he has to prepare himself for what he's about to hear. 

" _Fresh from the Pan_." He twists the cap of his Black Label effortlessly.

" _A photo revealed by Dispatch of what looked like the Head Minister of the Ministry of Justice, Sir Yoon Jaehyuk,_ " He pours himself a generous amount of the strong liquid before closing it and returning it to the cold arms of his refrigerator.

" _coming out from a 5-star Restaurant down in the exciting streets of Gangnam,_ " He downs his shot quickly, ignoring the burning sensation on his throat.

" _with Asahi Hamada, all close and personal,_ " That made him choke in the middle of his shot.

" _The fiancé of none other than the Head Minister of another Ministry, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Mr. Bang Yedam._ " Jihoon continued to cough out the liquid that almost poisoned his lungs, all the while his ears burned at what he was hearing.

" _The paparazzi revealed he has been frequently following the Minister, and had only realized the date he was flaunting around for the past weeks was Asahi Hamada, when the Japanese mistakenly took off his hat- his blonde streaks paired with his unique features easily recognized him as the said man._ " Jihoon's heaving finally stopped, but he was so damn tempted to take another shot.

" _Minister Yedam has yet to say his statement with what looks like a brewing affair with his fiance and.._."

Jihoon turns off his TV, not being able to hear another word coming from the reporter's mouth.

He lazily throws his shot glass towards his sink, not having the energy to clean up nor to even cook up a decent breakfast for himself. He's not in the mood anyway.

He decides a cold shower before going to the office would be good for his sanity, draining all the bad things he wanted to do to Jaehyuk for dragging the Ministry's name to such an ungraceful scandal.

He recalled the talk he shared with Jaehyuk a month ago.

_"If someone gives you another chance, even when they're_ ** _clearly_** _taken, would you take the risk and seize the opportunity?"_ His question was so out of topic to what they were talking about, Jihoon brushed it off as a random thought the Minister said under the influence.

" _Y-yes! Ofc-ourse!_ " Was the reply of his dumb drunken self.

" _If you really lourve them, no puny breakable commitment shhHoul get in you-w way!_ " He continued as if his previous agreement wasn't scandalous enough.

Had he known that Jaehyuk would actually take his words seriously, he would have stapled his mouth shut the moment he started feeling tipsy.

But what's done is done, Jihoon knows he's not the one to blame for what has happened. Why would anyone be listening to a drunk man's advice, anyway? No. Jaehyuk had already made his decision even before he asked that question, but perhaps Jihoon's words served as the final push in his hesitating mind.

He shook his head, no. He's a grown man, the consequences of his actions are caused by no one else but himself.

He steps out of the shower. Sliding his towel around him, trying to dry himself as fast as he can, then dressed himself up with the first suit & tie he finds in his closet. 

A charcoal black tux with a burning red tie, this should be enough to scream to anyone who sees him that he's there for business.

He doesn't bother making up his bed, he'll just get back to it later after the meeting's done. He climbs down his stairs quickly and dashes towards the door, almost forgetting the keys to his white Porsche. 

He had to be haste and he had to arrive punctually in the meeting, their whole office's reputation depends on it.


	2. 07:00AM

"Ah, Vice Minister, so nice of you to join us."

"Shut up, Jaehyuk." 

Jihoon completely ignores Jaehyuk's attempt at starting a light conversation as soon as he stepped into their Meeting Room.

"What were you thinking?!" Jihoon shouted as soon as he plopped down on his designated chair, just left of Jaehyuk's. "Our reputation has been bad enough for the past months, and now you decide to bring this on the table?"

"I didn't expect it to go this way too, okay!" Jaehyuk answers, equally tired at having to explain himself for the nth time that day, and it's barely even seven in the morning.

"Then enlighten us," Yoshi, the Ministry's Inspector General, said from his seat across the table, the opposite side of Jaehyuk's. Not a hint of amusement in his voice.

"He invited me for lunch around 3? 4? weeks ago," Jaehyuk tries to recall the first time he went out with Asahi, "I didn't think much of it. I mean, him and Yedam looked perfectly fine back then. I thought he just wanted to catch up, you know, as friends."

"And? How did it resort to _that_?" Doyoung, the Spokesperson of the Ministry, says beside Jihoon. Twirling in one hand his pen, impatiently listening to Jaehyuk's explanation.

"He kept asking me for lunch after that and each time we went out, I got to know him better. I realized we complemented each other nicely. My loud extrovertness blended well with his quiet introvert-self." Yoshi rolls his eyes ag the sight of the small smile growing on Jaehyuk's lips. "Before I knew it, I started liking him and I thought he might have liked me too- with how often we met. So I asked him, finally, why was he having lunch with me when he had _perfect_ Head Minister Yedam right by his side?"

"And, what did he say?" Junghwan, the Head Minister's Policy Advisor, says after taking a bite of his fresh from the bakery- glazed donut. Lazily sitting on his chair, not caring about the disapproving look his seatmate, Yoshi, gave to him every time he sloppily took a bite off his donut.

"He was having second thoughts with their engagement." The revelation made Jihoon take a huge gulp of the black coffee Jeongwoo prepared for him. "He's been confused for months whether he should tie the knot with Yedam. And then he met me, realizing we had more connection than him and his long-time boyfriend, now fiance. And we, well..."

"And what?" Jihoon inched closer to the table.

"H-he kissed me."  
The color on Doyoung's face drains at what his ears heard.  
  
"Then after that, we started going out, acting like a couple even with the shining ring on his hand."  
  
Jihoon slid his palm down his face, eyes closed while his face were scrunched in anger, "Have you stopped for a second to think of who the hell you were trying to play house with? The fiance of a Head Minister, and you, yourself, is the head of another ministry?"

Yoshi repeatedly taps his fingers on his forehead, headache worsening at every word that comes out of Jaehyuk's mouth. "We have to do something, we can't let this get any bigger than it already is."

"How? We can't bribe the reporter to take it all back. That would be way too suspicious." Doyoung said, racking his brain for any ideas.  
  
Junghwan munches on his glazed donut then dipped it in his coffee latte, thinking as well for a way to get out of the mess Jaehyuk found himself in. Then a perfect solution pops into his head.  
  
"How about we bribe someone to stir something up?"

"Stir what, exactly?" Jihoon looks at him, entertaining his smart but _forbidden_ idea.

"Publish another crazy story that's enough to take the public's eyes from Jaehyuk. But it has to be someone with a bigger name. A senator? Governor?"

He snorts as his next suggestion, "Heck, maybe even the Prime Minister."

Jaehyuk nods, not a stranger to resorting to things like this when it comes to handling scandals in the office, "You might be onto something here, Junghwan-ah."  
  
"Isn't that illegal?" a voice butts in from the door.  
  
Their attention immediately jumped towards it, finding a man, small in stature but features intense with his slicked back hair and the confident gaze in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, Mister Choi Hyunsuk. So nice of you to join us." 

He politely bows his head in Jaehuk's acknowledgment. "Come take a seat." Jaehyuk points him to the chair beside him, he nods and strode confidently to his chair.

The other looks at Jaehyuk, waiting for him to introduce the mysterious man that just came in. "Ah, How dumb of me. Mr. Choi Hyunsuk is our new Special Representative in the Ministry. Junkyu has been reassigned to another Ministry for a higher position."  
  
"Hello," Was Hyunsuk's simple introduction, his superiors bewildered at his nonchalant greeting.

"O-oh, right! The Prime Minister said Mr. Choi is quite the friendly fellow. Doesn't use that much honorific, right, Hyunsuk?" Jaehyuk laughs awkwardly, trying to break the ice building in the room.  
  
"It's better to drop the honorifics now, it's a faster way to get comfortable with each other." He simply answered. Jaehyuk laughs awkwardly again, trying to lighten up the mood even with the souring expression on his colleagues' faces.

"Right, right." Jaehyuk decides he'd had enough of this awkwardness "We were saying-"  
  
"I've heard what you guys have discussed so far. Why don't you just owe up to your mistake, Mr. Yoon?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Jaehyuk finally snaps. "Are you suggesting that I come forward and just admit everything?"  
  
"Yes." Hyunsuked confirmed immediately.  
  
They looked at each other's faces at Hyunsuk's suggestion, watching each other's reactions, before they couldn't hold in their laughter any longer, and the meeting room was soon filled with their roaring laughters.  
  


"Oh, Hyunsuk. You must be new at how Politics work." Yoshi says, small chuckles still coming out of his mouth after.  
  
"I've actually worked for the local government for a few years before I ended up here. We've practiced honesty strictly, regardless of how difficult it is with how the world spun around us."  
  
"Well, clearly this isn't child's play like the local government anymore, Mr. Choi. There's no time for honesty when you can just use money to cover up any scandals that comes your way." The rest of the team nods in agreement.

"But the new Prime Minister campaigns strictly against those methods, right? He even said he'll fire anyone at the spot when he finds enough evidence to prove they're guilty." Hyunsuk confidently rebutted.

Doyoung scoffs, "Are you threatening us, Mr. Choi?"

"No, I'm just reminding you of what _you_ know already, Mr. Kim." He doesn't let his position scare him. It's all just for show, anyway. He may be one of the higher-ups, but that's only because of the connections he and his rich family had. Hyunsuk's still older than him and has more experience when it comes to handling scandals like these.

"You guys are still brainstorming for a plan, right?" He looks at Jaehyuk, "How about we hold a Press Con later? There, Mr. Yoon can come clean and explain his side. It's the quietest way to solve the scandal."  
  
"And how would that be quietest when he has to confess everything, even the forbidden relation he started with an engaged man?" Yoshi interjects.  
  
"Well, people like paying attention to news that has more spice on it. The more chaotic, the more it sells to the viewers. But if Mr. Yoon," Hyunsuk gestured towards the Head Minister, "comes clean and admitted his mistakes, then people would quickly lose their interest. He has already said everything there is to know about the affair, there is no reason for the press to probe any deeper when it's all out of the bag."

"Hmm." Yoshi hums, considering Hyunsuk's suggestion. He has to admit, it does sound promising despite it being the complete opposite of how they usually do things.

"That does... sound like it would be better." Junghwan who earlier suggested the complete opposite agrees with Hyunsuk's suggestion.

"Wait, wait! You're telling me you're listening to the new guy?" Jihoon finally spoke after minutes of just quietly listening to their conversation.

"We've done the same method for every issue that came up with our office. It's quick and it has never failed us, Why should we change it now because of some newbie who doesn't know how to respect his Superiors?"

"Do you like keeping yourself in the mud, Mr. Park?"

"Excuse me?!" Jihoon shouts, furious at Hyunsuk's retort.

"Do you like having your hands dirtied every time something like this happens in the Ministry?"

"And how is that any of _your_ business?"

"All I'm saying is if there's a cleaner way to do things, then why bother getting yourself dirtied with things like bribery and under the table tricks? What are you, some boomer stuck in an 80s Mafia film?" That has the others laughing at Hyunsuk's witty remark.

"You know nothing about how things go here." Jihoon's face reddened at the humiliation Hyunsuk caused him.

"Oh but I do, judging from how this meeting is going. Money always talks because of your impatience to settle things, when you could have easily solved so many problems if you guys just chose to be honest."

"A few thousand dollars lent for these things isn't gonna hurt our yearly budget."

"Oh, but it does, when scandals happen so often around here."

When Jihoon showed no indication that he would be backing out from their argument, Hyunsuk opened his mouth before the other could punch back his reply.

"Listen, I'll put myself on your way of thinking. I know you guys value money a lot, so I'm giving you an idea that doesn't require taking money from your pockets. Take it or leave it."

" _Ridiculou_ -"

"Alright! Let's vote then." Jaehyuk says before their conversation gets any longer.

"All for Junghwan's suggestion, raise your hand." Jihoon alone rose his.

"And for Hyunsuk's, raise your hand." Everyone rose their hands, even Junghwan.

"Are you guys out of your-"

"Alright, that's fine by me!" Jaehyuk throws his hand nonchalantly, just happy to end this meeting. 

He looks at his Secretary standing beside him, "Jeongwoo, call all the Media Stations that you can and notify them about the press con later. At around 8AM. more or less."

He then shifts his attention to his curly-haired colleague, "Doyoung, prepare a script that wont get my head chopped off." 

"Meeting done, Thank you all for your time." Jaehyuk dismisses everyone.

Everyone quickly left the Meeting Room and dispersed to their respective offices, until only Jihoon was left.

"I can't believe this." He angrily stood up and went out the door. Stomping towards where Hyunsuk was.

He stops just in front of his table, Hyunsuk in the middle of familiarizing the things on his table.

Hyunsuk looks up at his fuming Superior, a victorious smile on his face.

"Mr. Choi Hyunsuk. My office. **_Now_**."


	3. top!ji x bot!suk (ending 1)

"You called for me, boss?" Hyunsuk enters Jihoon's secluded office, the said Superior sitting on his big office chair behind his table.

Jihoon rolls his eyes at the sudden change in his tone, "Don't go calling me boss after everything that just happened."

Hyunsuk shrugs his shoulder, a little smile on his face, as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of Jihoon's table. "I was just doing my job, Sir."

"Is it part of your job to humiliate me? In front of the other officers, on your first day?

"It wasn't my intention. I was just doing what I thought was right." 

Jihoon shook his head, chuckling under his breath in disbelief. "I don't care whether you have a high importance of your morals or you just like going against your Superiors when given the chance, Hyunsuk."

"You've upset not only my pride but the status quo in the Ministry."

Hyunsuk doesn't let Jihoon's menacing glare intimidate him, "Then maybe it's the right time to overthrow it then, don't you think?"

Jihoon retires his attempt in getting through Hyunsuk's thick skull. If he wants to play the Knight in shining armor, saving this Ministry from ruins under the corruption it fell into, then he'll be the Dragon on the other side. Reminding him that every damsel in distress has Monsters like him as his rival, waiting for the right opportunity to strike back.

"You know, Hyunsuk. There are certain norms we follow here in the office, aside from what we've discussed earlier, of course." Jihoon starts pulling on his tie, loosening it around his neck. Hyunsuk watches silently on his chair.

"Never touch Yoshi's collection of figurines displayed on his table." He pulls his tie above his head.

"Knock thrice on Doyoung's door before coming in his office." He stood up from the comforts of his office chair.

"Never ever touch the Tupperware of food Junghwan places on the refrigerator. Not even a single centimeter shift from its original position. " He walks around his table until he reached Hyunsuk.

"And lastly," He stops in front of Hyunsuk, the said man looking at him, anticipating his next moves.

"Don't ever make me angry this early in the morning."

Before Hyunsuk could even blink, Jihoon grabs his shoulders and turns him around on his chair.

"Wha--"

Jihoon quickly shuts him up before he could start voicing his complaints and drags his body up to shove it harshly on his table, his face squeaking in the process of being dragged on its glass.

Hyunsuk hisses at the burning sensation he felt on his cheeks.

"And just because you're new, Hyunsuk. It doesn't mean that I'll be holding back with your punishment."

He flips the red tie in his hand, looking at it as he admired its silky shine under the lights. With no warning, he circles it around Hyunsuk's hand, and with a few flicks of his wrist and one harsh pull to finish it off- his subordinate's hands were tied tightly behind his back.

"I'll teach that ego of yours to listen to your Superiors, Hyunsuk."

He flips him over and with blinding speed, dove for his unsuspecting gaping lips.

The kiss was harsh, Jihoon putting his all to assert his dominance. Hyunsuk continued sitting frozen on Jihoon's glassed table, letting the Vice Minister bruise his lips with his harsh kisses.

When Jihoon noticed Hyunsuk's lack of response, he was quick to not let the show be one-sided. He nibbles on Hyunsuk's lower lip, snapping Hyunsuk out of his daze as his mouth opened to voice out the pain. Jihoon slyly slips his tongue inside, in the middle of the other's weakness.

With the expert swirling of Jihoon's tongue paired with his enticing his licks to his Hyunsuk's tongue, the ravenette finally gives in and returns the kiss his Superior wanted to start with him. 

With lidded eyes, the two's tongues danced inside Hyunsuk's caverns, Jihoon harshly cupping his jaw when he feels him fighting back for dominance. He made sure to be the boss this time.

Jihoon's tongue continued exploring Hyunsuk's mouth until the said man saw stars in his eyes, his ability to breathe completely stolen by the brunette in front of him. When Jihoon sees the blissful expression plastered on Hyubsuk's face, he finally lets go of his now bruised lips- satisfied at his own work. Hyubsuk started gasping for air as much as his lungs could. A trail of saliva still connecting them.

Jihoon smirks as he wipes the saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Hyunsuk's breath hitches when Jihoon pulls him closer towards him, slipping through the crook of his neck to give his exposed skin a powerful suck, leaving a large hickey just below where his collar could successfully hide it from curious eyes.

"Ahhh!" Hyunsuk's moan echoed in Jihoon's office when the brunette didn't stop and trailed kisses all over his neck.

That made Jihoon pull away from him, placing a finger on his swollen lips. "Another strict policy you'll have to follow under my belt. Don't make a single noise unless I permitted you." Hyunsuk nods helplessly against his finger.

Satisfied, Jihoon lets his finger trail down from Hyunsuk's lips down towards his clothed body, leaving goosebumps all over. The exposed skin on his neck, down his hard chest under the constraints of his polo, until his finger grew dangerously close to his guilty arousal.

Jihoon's eyes looked up to the ravenette's, watching his reaction as his finger finally comes in contact with the tent on his pants. Hyunsuk's hips bucked involuntarily at his ticklish trail, sucking in his lips as he tried his best to not let out any noises.

The Vice Minister lets his finger circle around the prominent bulge on his pants for a few seconds, watching in amusement as Hyunsuk struggled to keep his moans from escaping his mouth.

Jihoon smirks at his visible struggle, veins appearing on his underling's face as he bit back every moan that threatens to escape him, "That's it. You're learning to listen to me, Hyunsuk."

His fingers finally left his poor erection alone, and instead started unbuckling the belt around his pants, intending to remove his trousers. Hyunsuk's eyes widened when he realized what he was trying to do, "S-sir?"

"Shhh." He shushes him in the middle of unzipping his pants, "Don't worry, your punishment will be quick. We have a Press Con to monitor later, remember?"

He lets Hyunsuk's trousers pool beneath him along with the black briefs he was wearing.

He nods approvingly at the length of Hyunsuk's arousal, just a little kiss and teasing touches here and there, it was more than enough to awaken his sleeping sexual instincts.

He looks at Hyunsuk's face then cups his jaw, connecting their lips again for a sloppy yet sensual kiss.

When he felt Hyunsuk started relaxing under the spell his tongue got him under, his hand trailed down towards his member, holding it firmly in his hand. A surprised moan escapes from Hyunsuk's throat, Jihoon swallowing it along with the kiss.

His hand slowly worked him, up and down from the base to his red tips. Savoring the feeling of his veins against the smooth palms of his hand.

Hyunsuk could barely hold himself upright on Jihoon's table, wanting nothing more than for him to be sprawled as he gets helplessly taken by his Superior. But instead, he had to endure the slow pacing of his hand, painfully paired with his sensual kisses on his lips.

He knows he deserved it, after needlessly provoking him earlier.

Hyunsuk's hips started bucking up when Jihoon's nails grazed a particular spot under his shaft, the Vice Minister was quick to pick it up. Memorizing efficient ways to make the cocky subordinate tick under his hand.

He quickened his pacing when he noticed Hyunsuk's face scrunching, even more, telling him that he was on the verge of losing himself already. He purposely grazed his nails at Hyunsuk's weak spot.

Hyunsuk lets go of their kiss to gape his mouth, wanting to scream in pleasure but couldn't under Jihoon's sternful gaze. He settles in biting his lips harshly, while his hips bucked uncontrollably. Hungry to chase oasis.

Jihoon tchs disapprovingly at Hyunsuk trying to direct his own orgasm. He lifts his right leg and bends it over before leaning it down on Hyunsuk's legs, prevent Hyunsuk's hips to buck. The ravenette's eyes flew open at the added weight on his lap.

"I don't remember permitting you to ride your own pace." Jihoon grips him harder under his palm, his pace relentless, leaving no space for Hyunsuk to cope. The ravenette could only whip his head back, lost in the pleasure caused by Jihoon's rough hand.

As if that wasn't enough, Jihoon's other hand slid down and grabs his hardened sacks, indicating Hyunsuk is just at his peak now.

"Cum." Jihoon's one-word command.

With a choked moan, Hyunsuk finally reached the stars that have been blinding him for the past minutes. Spurting his seeds all over Jihoon's hand and even staining some on Jihoon's trousers. 

The Vice Minister continued moving his hand on Hyunsuk's shaft, until he was sure he was done riding his high.

When Hyunsuk finally lets out the last of his orgasm, he slouches from his perfect posture. Completely tired while his lings heaved desperately for the air stolen away from him. He honestly just wanted to lay down and sleep for a few hours after everything.

Jihoon lets go of his now flaccid length, then looks down at the mess he made, "You dribbled some on my clean trousers." He said, bringing up his stained hand to his mouth, licking the spilled juices on his hand. 

Hyunsuk's breathing hitches at the sight, almost causing for his arousal to stand again.

The Vice Minister walks towards behind his table, intending to get the box of tissue sitting on top of it to clean himself. After a few wipes to clean the visible stains on his pants, the spilled seeds completely wiped, leaving only a wet patch on Jihoon's trousers. He threw the used tissues to his trash bin, sitting under his table, then leaned forward on his table to effortlessly remove the tie around Hyunsuk's hand.

Hyunsuk barely caught himself from stumbling down, a second late and he would have fallen spalt on Jihoon's glass table.

"Here." Jihoon rounds around his table and throws the box of tissues to Hyunsuk's way, landing perfectly on his still exposed lap.

Jihoon starts tying his tie around his collar again, not minding the sweat Hyunsuk's hand drenched it with. "Clean yourself, we have a press conference in about." He looks at his watch nonchalantly, "30 minutes. Sharp."

He starts walking towards the door, then stops just when he took a hold of the knob, "You wouldn't want to anger Yoshi too, Trust me." He smirks, a memory not too long ago flashing on his mind.

He closes the door softly, leaving Hyunsuk alone with his exhausted spirit, completely defeated on his table.

His mind was still hazy from everything that happened, but one thing's for sure, that would be the last he angers Jihoon while in his stay in the Ministry.


	4. top!suk x bot!ji (ending 2)

"Choi Hyunsuk, right?" Jihoon says as soon as Hyunsuk steps into his secluded office.

"Yes, Sir."

"Listen Mr. Choi, I don't know what Ministry or Department or whatever office you came from before landing a position here in MOJ. But bossing your superiors around in your first day is assured to get you fired within the week."

"Oh, but I'm not bossing you around, sir." Was Hyunsuk's confident retort. "I was simply giving a better suggestion for your outdated ways."

Jihoon's raises his eyebrow at his smug answer. He brought his elbows on the table, resting his face on the back of his hands. "Is this your way of saying that you want to be fired?"

Hyunsuk shook his head, a smirk growing on his lips as he started marching around Jihoon's glass table, nearing himself to where Jihoon was currently seated. "No, sometimes the status quo is better to be changed when the system is broken."

"And who are you to decide that? You're  _ just  _ a new Special Representative that barely has any powers to play the hero on a story you walked into."

"Do you know why the Prime Minister specifically assigned me to this ministry, Mr. Park?" He slips his hands inside the pockets of his trousers, confident in his words, "Because he knows of the shady businesses going on around here. And with my honest track record, he trusts I can clean the loitering  _ garbage  _ around here, and make the MOJ the pristine place it once was."

"Ah, so you're that old man's lapdog, is that what you're saying?"

Hyunsuk lets out a hearty laugh, then walked closer to where Jihoon was, "I guess you could say that."

He puts a hand on Jihoon's headrest, suddenly turning his Superior towards him. He pays no mind to Jihoon's seeping anger and moved closer to him, until he could whisper sultrily to his ears, "Be careful, before I bite." Hyunsuk licks the shell of his ear, wanting to nibble on it but Jihoon withdrew his head before he could even do it.

"What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing?!" The brunette shouted, bewildered at what just happened. Hyunsuk nonchalantly shrugged and walked away from Jihoon's seething figure.

"You know, changing things isn't my only mission here. Once I've gathered enough evidence that everyone has their own parts in the briberies, the blackmails,  _ ad infinitum _ , you'll all be sentenced for jail." He walks back towards the door, not once looking back at Jihoon.

"We'll kill you before you even get to bark to your owner."

"Oh? So you're  _ that  _ knee-deep already in this mess that you're more than willing to stain your hands with blood, just to preserve this power?"

"I've long past in caring about morals. As long as I get to maintain this position, I'll do  _ anything _ ." Jihoon confessed, face completely serious with his threats.

Hyunsuk nods, understanding Jihoon's character fully now. His hand reaches out to the knob and clicks the door lock.

"Then how about I propose a deal." He turns around, arms crossed on his chest. "Help me out in sniffing everyone's dirt, then I'll say you were never part of it. Just someone who blindly followed the already corrupt system in the Ministry."

"And who are you going to fool with that stupid excuse? I'm the Vice Minister, of course, they know that I'm included in everything."

"Didn't you just got transferred a year ago? The corruption has been going on already for years, plus," He walked closer to Jihoon's table, "Didn't you say I'm the Prime Minster's  _ lapdog _ ? Being man's best friend, I should have his full trust with everything that I say to him."

He thinks their discussion over. He was tempted to just end it all and get Hyunsuk silently be killed behind the scenes, blame it to some random guy with a fake revenge story against the nosy Representative. But he knows that would be way too suspicious, and the Prime Minister would just order someone else to investigate their office again.

He had no choice, he was no way in hell spending the rest of his life in Prison.

"Okay," He says, finally giving in, "What do you want in return?"

A broad smile graces Hyunsuk's features, "Straight to the point as always, Vice Minister. Now," He stood directly in front of his table, a hand rubbing his chin as he watched Jihoon's movement under his intense gaze. ", what do I want in return,  _ indeed _ ?"

"Usually, the information is more than enough for me but in your case, Vice Minister it's quite..." His eyes watched in amusement, as the usually confident Superior gulps nervously under his gaze, "... _ different _ ."

Jihoon tries to ignore how Hyunsuk's octave went lower, clearing his throat from the hazy lust seeping in the air, "Well, spit it out."

"I'm here for serious business, but I do like playing around once in awhile."

"Your point?"

He goes behind the table and settles beside him again. Jihoon stiffens when he felt his hand take a hold of his, the other trailing the outline of his puckered lips, "You should know, you were practically undressing me while we were arguing earlier."

" _ How dare you- _ "

"Oh please, I know that look all too well. I'm familiar with receiving such gazes."

He brings his other hand to lift Jihoon's chin, then the other vanishing under his brown locks, prompting for Jihoon to look directly at him, 

" _ I want to fuck you until you know who's the real boss in here _ ."

Jihoon's eyes widened at the vulgarity, " _ What _ -" leaving no space for complaints, Hyunsuk doves to his pink lips and starts pushing harshly with his.

His fleeting gazes, their little showdown, his attitude- Hyunsuk has  _ never  _ been this turned on in his life.

His hands trailed towards his chiseled jaw and held it in place, while Jihoon's hands were left gripping desperately on Hyunsuk's waist.

He slipped his tongue out, gliding it across his lips, asking for permission to enter, Jihoon gladly accepts it in a heartbeat.

Their tongues hungrily explored each other's caverns, Jihoon still tasting like the mint toothpaste he used before leaving his house this morning, while Hyunsuk tasted strong with the shot of espresso he took before barging in the office.

The two continued getting lost in each other mouths until their lungs screamed for air.

Reluctantly they both separated, leaving a trail of saliva in between them.

Hyunsuk smirks, wiping it off with a swipe of his hand, "You act all tough, Sir. But you give in too easily."

His smirk grew even wider when he saw Jihoon give him the deadliest glare that he and his exhausted body could.

"This should be fun."

With no warning, he heaves Jihoon from his chair and carries him towards the table, trapping him with his hands on each side. He connects their mouths again while his hands explored the unfamiliar territories of his body. From the clothed planes of his chest to the delicious curves on his side. Jihoon could only shiver at his feverish touch.

Hyunsuk pulls his lips away to start unbuttoning Jihoon's tight polo. One, two, three, four buttons.  _ That should be enough _ .

He removes Jihoon's black blazer and lazily throws it on the floor, then cozied himself in the crooks of Jihoon's neck, sucking on the skin his lips could reach.

" _ Aahn _ !" He weakly moaned under Hyunsuk's expert lips, afraid to let out any load moans and risk getting caught by anyone passing by his office.

"Feel good, Vice Minister?" Hyunsuk bites down on his collarbone, an unearthly loud moan comes out of Jihoon. The brunette was quick to whip his hand over his mouth, cursing at himself for letting it slip.

"Shhh, our deal is our little secret. Let the others hear you and I'll personally drive you to Prison."

Jihoon nods his head reluctantly, biting his lips from letting out a snarky remark. Hyunsyk smiles, satisfied at his obedience "Good."

He leaves Jihoon's poor neck alone and instead sits down comfortably at Jihoon's chair. He pulls its owner down after, making him yelp in surprise.

With no explanation for his decision, Hyunsuk resumes his relentless attacks on his neck, while he teasingly rubbed their clothed crotches against each other. Jihoon hisses at the guilty pleasure he felt.

"Feel good?" Jihoon could only nod helplessly. He could feel Hyunsuk smirk on the crook of his neck before he felt one of his hand travel from the lows of his waist to the prominent bulge on his pants. He squeezed it tightly under his palm, making Jihoon bite back the moan threatening to come out.

"You're this turned on already, Vice Minister?"

"S-s-shut up." Jihoon manages to say, breathless at the pleasure he felt.

Hyunsuk snorts and removes himself from the crook of his neck, he instead concentrates on unbuckling Jihoon's belt and unzipping his trousers. He pulls his Superior's pants down along with his briefs, just enough for his cock to spring free.

Hyunsuk admires the sight of his sensitive erection in front of him, then reached for his shaft and started pumping him excruciatingly slow. He has the decency to muffle Jihoon's incoming moans with the use of his lips on top of his.

" _ Ah _ !" Jihoon moaned inside his mouth when he felt him teasingly rub his tip. Hyunsuk looked down and watched his precum stain his hands, "Eager for release already?" He asks, but Jihoon couldn't answer with the delicious pacing of his hand. "I haven't even had my fun yet."

He lets go of Jihoon's shaft, making Jihoon whine at the loss of contact. Instead, his hand traveled over his thighs, until it reached his behind. He slapped his buttcheek lightly, making Jihoon buck forward from both the pleasure and pain he felt.

Hyunsuk watches him like a hawk as his fingers started circling his hole,. He shivers slightly at the ticklish feeling, then jaw immediately dropped when he felt him insert a finger, little by little.

He used his middle finger to prep his hole, then adding another when he felt him loosen. 

Jihoon tries to keep his sanity, but the feeling of his finger slowly stretch him inside was too much for him to take. He was so close to coming that he would've come right then and there from just his fingers, if only Hyunsuk didn't took it out.

"You can't be the only one getting your fun, Vice Minister."

Hyunsuk started unzipping his pants, bring it down his waist along with his briefs, and revealed his length.

He wasted no time, just wanting to feel his own pleasure, and shifts Jihoon closer until his tip was directly on his entrance.

He pushes Jihoon down his length, making him swallow him whole, down to his base.

"Fuck," He curses at how tight Jihoon felt around him. He slightly adjusted their position until Jihoon kneeled comfortably at Hyunsuk's laps.

"Ride me." Was his simple command. Jihoon, too far down his pleasure, willingly obliged.

He shifts up until his whole length is out, then dives back down, pleasurably slow, leaving the both of them moaning lowly at the feeling of the other slowly envelop them.

"Fuck," Hyunsuk curses for the nth time when he felt Jihoon hasten his pacing, "You're better than I expected, Vice Minister."

" **_ S-shut up _ ** ." Jihoon grunted, hands gripping on Hyunsuk's shoulders as he continued riding his cock.

Hyunsuk's hands lowered from his waist down to his hips when he felt that familiar pit building up at every dive Jihoon did down his length. He grabs his hips harshly, plunging him down deeper as he met him halfway.

" _ Aaah _ !" Jihoon moaned when he felt him hit deeper inside him. Struggling to keep his voice down.

Hyunsuk lunges forward, capturing his lips with a feverish kiss.

A few more harsh thrusts and he feels himsef coming closer until-

"Fuck!" Hyunsuk curses loudly, pulling out just in time for his cum to spurt out, staining Jihoon's carpet beneath them.

Jihoon unexpectedly comes undone at the same time as him, the pleasure from his cock diving was enough to spurt his own orgasm. The two grabbed their own tools, riding their orgasms until there wasn't anything left of it.

When the high finally passes, Hyunsuk collapses on the chair, Jihoon following after, but instead collapsed on his clothed chest. Both were sticky from their sweat under their tight clothes, but neither cared, pleasure still overtaking their senses.

Jihoon's eyes slowly opened and flicked to the wall clock behind them.

** 07:50AM **

"Shit." He cursed, quickly removing himself from Hyunsuk's laps. Struggling to do so with his wobbly worn out legs.

"What?" Hyunsuk managed to ask, still tired from their quick  _ session _ .

"We have 10 minutes to look presentable for that Press Con. Get dressed." Jihoon starts buttoning his polo again, hiding the kiss marks Hyunsuk left around his collarbones.

"Oh, and Hyunsuk."

"Hmm?"

"You better keep your promise."

Hyunsuk manages to smirk, despite the exhaustion, "and you better keep yours, Jihoon."


End file.
